


{米独/法独/露独} 天然气之争

by Diante



Series: A New World [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 关于北溪二号的事。写于2020年2月，一切背景以当时为准。当你的合作伙伴喝酒喝得眼睛红红时怎么跟他谈生意比较好呢？还是doi吧。总比被打一顿好。
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia), Germany/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: A New World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785229
Kudos: 11





	{米独/法独/露独} 天然气之争

**{1}**

面对第三次响起的门铃，一大一小两位美人儿装作木头人，谁也没发出声音。终于，第四声来了，玛利亚扯了扯法国的衣角：“Papa，给他开门吧？”

弗朗西斯把女儿抱上沙发：“等Mama洗完澡吧。让他去交涉。”

“可是他再拍下去整堵墙都要倒啦，Papa你知道这项费用不能报销的。”小姑娘无辜地眨眼睛，弗朗西斯朝着门看过去。果然，门铃停止了，但门板在怪力下嗡嗡地震，场景极具哥斯拉踏平城市的震撼力，让他不禁激动起来。

现在正服役的门板是由于美国的暴力拍门行为而换的第四块了。阿尔弗雷德就非要上门来推销天然气吗？他扶着额想。况且还是在他刚回到欧洲的这天，路德维希正在洗澡的时刻——得来不易的三人时光即将被破坏，他心里愤懑不平。况且路德维希在会议上已给出明确观点，即使被追到家里也不会动摇心意；至于威胁，关于军费和弹头的内容听了不下五次，阿尔弗雷德既拿不出新理由又对他们紧咬不放——这下路德维希心烦不说，弗朗西斯也受够了。早知道这小混蛋越长大越不把人放在眼里，当初他就不该放拉法耶特去新大陆！

“Papa，玛利亚感觉房子在晃。”玛利亚的声音把法国的理智拉回来。房子在晃，他也感觉到了，第四块门板坚持不到路德维希出场。弗朗西斯一咬牙，起立去开门。

见到弗朗西斯时阿尔弗雷德的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但很快穿好笑容：“是你啊，弗朗西斯，我以为你还在非洲呢。”

空手来的，弗朗西斯从门缝里迅速扫了眼小伙全身，稍稍松了口气。他可不想经历被人拿着协议堵门后不得不签字的事。两年前路德维希就是在这样决绝又令人窒息的市场营销下忍痛购买高价天然气的，然后向他抱怨了整整三个月。

他这次不愿再听路德维希抱怨了，这也是几月前他对此事态度转变的缘由。弗朗西斯坚定了信念，把门全开走出去。

“今早回来的，怎么？”他靠在门框上，一手撑着对侧，另一手拈起丝头发绕着弯；刻意吐出上扬的尾音，末了还向人抛了个媚眼，“还没来得及好好做什么……你说你，打扰别人蜜月可不是好习惯啊，小阿尔弗。”

“啧，英雄这是有正事。”阿尔弗雷德面对撩拨无动于衷。

“什么正事要你亲自跑过来？”弗朗西斯收敛了神情，仍然撑着门框。

“我来找路德维希，没你的事，让我过去。”美国直接以怪力推开阻挡的胳膊，大摇大摆地闯进去。弗朗西斯被震得手肘发疼，只能关上门，转身时见阿尔弗雷德已经霸道地坐到沙发上，鞋也没脱，大喇喇地敞着腿。原先坐在那儿的玛利亚眉头一皱，跳下地往里屋走，又被扯住手腕拉回去。

“玛利亚也不欢迎我？”阿尔弗雷德把玛利亚拎到身边，架起腿抄着手向法国发出质问。

弗朗西斯在旁边的单人沙发坐下，双臂一展靠在那儿。向女孩使了个安抚的眼色后他直言：“说吧，找他什么事？又是天然气？”

阿尔弗雷德被说中了，面色一暗，却阴阴笑着：“他人呢？”

“洗澡呢，你要进去找他吗？”他朝浴室努了努嘴。

话音刚落水声就停了。弗朗西斯无奈地咬牙。紧接着门把一转，只穿内裤的路德维希顶着毛巾走出来。见三人整整齐齐地坐在那儿，他一愣，匆忙把毛巾抓下来想围到腰上，无奈太小，只好作罢，捏着毛巾不知所措。直到弗朗西斯搭在靠背上的手向他勾了勾手指：“呐，路易，你过来吧。”

路德维希知道玛丽亚对这种情形已经见怪不怪了，但在阿尔弗雷德面前脱光他还是第一次。路德维希的脸有些红，他边擦去自头上不断滴到胸口的水，边走向几人。单人沙发已经被占了，双人沙发上……他见男人穿着鞋，便回过头，不出意料看到了一地脚印。他犹豫再三，最后选择站到阿尔弗雷德面前，弗朗西斯身旁。

“肌肉练得不错啊。”阿尔弗雷德对着他裸露的胸腹感叹。美国小伙从不介意外交礼仪。他直接上手摸对方的腰，戳他的腹肌。路德维希弓起腰躲开。阿尔弗雷德揽住他说：“没背着我练什么欧洲军——”

“阿尔弗雷德。”弗朗西斯在他说出“欧洲”一词时就开口了，略带恼怒但仍笑着。

他置若罔闻，把勾在内裤边缘的手指用着力下拉，继续问道：“军费交清了没啊？”

“阿尔弗雷德·FUCK·琼斯。”法国的音量提高了一倍。路德维希决定不再任美国胡闹。他冷着脸拍掉乱摸的手，走到玛利亚边上坐下。阿尔弗雷德不屑地冷哼了声，把刚摸过人的手指在沙发套上擦了又擦。末了，他说：“漂亮话就不多说。你明白我的态度吧？不中止计划的话就要遭到惩罚了。”

“前面的话也没多漂亮吧。”弗朗西斯不笑了，抬了抬眉。

这家人理智又强硬，和乌克兰不是一个级别的，而德国两年前在他这吃亏后就更提防他了，阿尔弗雷德阴鸷着神色想。NS2眼看就要建成，俄罗斯胜利在望，他不爽到了极点。他看看路德维希，他以收到威胁信件时淡漠又冷静的神态凝视他；他又看看弗朗西斯，他神情克制可眼神不可动摇；他最后看看玛利亚，小姑娘虽然面无表情但全身写满了不欢迎。

“总之——路德维希！”阿尔弗雷德的手绕过玛利亚在男人的背上狠狠拍了一巴掌。啪一声，那儿就红了一片。路德维希的眼神变了，甚至可以说是目露凶光。玛利亚悄悄摸了摸母亲被打到的地方，继续缩着身子听三人谈话。阿尔弗雷德被那眼神看得一怔，险些卡壳，干咳两声后才找回点感觉；随后美国专属的聒噪声音就如连珠炮般冒出来。

“总之英雄可是从不食言的！上次信件你也看到了吧？如果不想让制裁成真的话，最好还是和那位保持距离哦。”

他嬉皮笑脸地说完，等待该有的鼓掌。但三人仍是维持先前神色，没有要抬手的意思。

“和伊万·布拉金斯基保持距离！”他又喊道。

路德维希的头动了动，还以淡漠的眼神看他，保持沉默。

“现在你该说话了Mama。”玛利亚小声提醒。

他闻言轻叹一声，撑着大腿侧过身子以面对阿尔弗雷德，体现充分的重视：“我认为就NS2的话题，我们间已没有什么可说的了。我不会改变立场。”

弗朗西斯在后面点头。

阿尔弗雷德抬高下巴：“英雄在保护你们不受俄罗斯侵犯。你们从他那儿买资源不合适。”

路德维希没动。

“不然我可要撤走驻军了，反正你也没交军费。你不怕布拉金斯基？”美国皮笑肉不笑的。

玛利亚小心翼翼地观察路德维希的神色，见他若有所思地缩回身子，片刻后才回应道：“那行吧。顺便让他们把弹头也带走。”

“什么？”

阿尔弗雷德很惊讶，他显然没想到对方会这么说。他的话有十足的挑衅意味，让弗朗西斯和玛利亚都目瞪口呆。

在众人错愕的神色中，路德维希耸肩：“一个玩笑。”

不用多说什么了。美国已经明白本次谈判的成功概率和以往一样低微。狗娘养的路德维希，他在心里啐骂。他不愿再耗时间，反正机会还有的是。他看了看表，距离下一项日程的航班只剩半小时。于是他干脆地起身，临走前又抱了抱他们的小姑娘。

路德维希阻止了他，把小姑娘抱起来转身背对，连头也没有回：“好了。有什么话等正式会议时提出就好，没有必要在这里说。”

他背后的掌印看得弗朗西斯心疼，他把房门打开给阿尔弗雷德下逐客令：“你还有要务在身是吗？最近交通拥堵又严重了。”

狗娘养的弗朗西斯。已经一只脚踏出门外的阿尔弗雷德又想到什么，回头对路德维希笑道：“英雄要提醒你，伊万那家伙未必会跟你一样坚定。”

  * **{2}**




把人送走后房间里紧绷的氛围疲软下来。路德维希拿来拖把拖地，弗朗西斯躺在沙发上望着那个掌痕，心疼地问他痛不痛。

“没事，这点压力我又不是扛不住。”路德维希说。

弗朗西斯笑了：“你真是越来越让我刮目相看。刚才那些话——我和玛利亚都在场呢。”

路德维希仰着头回想刚才自己说了什么，许久才转过头看他：“一个玩笑而已。”

擦掉那些脚印后路德维希没如弗朗西斯所想到沙发上与他拥吻，而是径直进卧室去穿衣服。弗朗西斯不明所以地跟进去，见他已经穿好了衬衫，正在系马甲的纽扣。

“你要去哪？”他不满于路德维希要出门的事实。几个小时前他们才见到面，而他进浴室前两人只是穿着衣服在沙发上腻了会儿而已。

路德维希穿上外衣：“我想去找伊万谈谈。”

“不是说有什么事到正式会议上说么？”他皱眉。

“但阿尔弗雷德可能很快就会去找他，像找我这样。”

“啊，俄罗斯的立场应该是坚定的。”

“我想也是。但还是有必要确认。”

“好吧，”弗朗西斯摊开手，砸到床上，又翻了个面，“可你别忘了本来洗完澡是该陪我上床的。”

“我当然记得。”路德维希说，“这事也很重要，关系到整个欧盟。”

看着他舍小家为大家的凛然态度，弗朗西斯也不想多说什么。他刚从非洲驻地回来，又累又困。他趴在床上，眯眼从臂弯上方看他：“你去吧。别被人睡了就好。”

  * **{3}**




路德维希到伊万家时，伊万正瘫在墙边，若干空瓶围绕之中；另有半瓶酒在手里，时而对嘴灌几口再放下。他已经喝饱了酒，从胸口到脸颊都像火烧云那样红。满地的盒饭、酒瓶和揉成团的纸巾使路德维希怀疑他是否能和他交谈。而听到动静后伊万摸索着站起来，期间撞倒了几个立起的瓶子，它们滚动后撞在另一些上，整个房间充满了诡异的叮咚声。路德维希很受触动，忍着想逃离的感受把来意表明。伊万像酩酊大醉般分辨了快一分钟才用力地点着头道：“哦，是路德维希，我的朋友。”

“朋友”一词被读得很重，让路德维希觉得能谈下去，尽管他看清地上躺着七个伏特加空瓶。伊万脸颊绯红，眼眸湿润，奶金色睫毛被泪染成了深色。他自顾自地往房屋深处走，手里的水管和过道粗暴地碰撞，撕裂了墙纸。剥落的墙粉下金属色刻痕使人毛骨悚然。弗朗西斯是对的，他觉得这个男人要借机搞他，甚至可能要借机杀他。俄罗斯什么都做得出来。但NS2是不能断的，否则玛利亚和自己都会受苦。尽量劝伊万坚定立场吧，情形不对时就借机脱身。路德维希望着天花板，一盏盏顶灯从他眼前匀速走过。

“关于天然气管道——”

“我知道你要说什么，请你闭上嘴。”伊万冷笑着进了书房。

书房也极乱。地上摊着三四本书，书脊破裂，书页折叠。几个空瓶横七竖八地排在那儿。门前还挡着把倒伏的椅子，椅背着地，一脚上缠了条围巾，险些绊倒他。伊万招呼他坐下，然后把水管往地上用力一杵。路德维希的眉头皱得很紧，他思考如何开始一场与醉汉的交涉。或许应等对方先开口。但伊万也没说话，只做出平静的神情。淡淡的微笑让路德维希想到油画里安宁祥和的妇女。那双饱含善意的眼睛注视了他很久，使他不安，开始浮想联翩。他猜测是否是自己对NS2的强硬态度使俄罗斯遭到美国的严厉报复。经过几十秒的分析，他确信如此，并且俄罗斯或许已经因美国的手段而动摇。

说到底他们只是生意伙伴关系。打压俄罗斯是欧美舞台的老剧目，许多打压举措正出自德国之手。他在茶水间嘘寒问暖时伊万总是皮笑肉不笑地和他说没事，还好，死不掉，不用你关心，天然气少不了云云。他再想说什么时，伊万就会冷不丁地呛他：“不都是你起草的文书吗，欧盟主席？”

他们的交情哪有深厚到为彼此抗压的地步呢？伊万越是沉默路德维希就越心情复杂。动摇了，俄罗斯一定已经动摇了，或许还会借自己上门的机会说服自己也放弃抵抗美国。他能做什么来挽回？

但在伊万的立场中，情况却截然相反。阿尔弗雷德不久前才告诉他自己从德国家里出来，收获不浅。现在路德维希也跑到他这儿来了——他想他一定已经倒戈了，要让他错过赚钱的大好时机。要如何惩罚背叛自己的盟友呢？或者可以威胁他改观？伊万摸着水管的顶端，目光在路德维希神色紧张的面部打转。

路德维希固然相信战斗民族的坚毅品格。但时局动荡，没有毫无保留的朋友。第一次天然气合作时管道还从欧亚大陆走，交易货币还是美元，过境国还常持反对意见。那么多困难都被克服了，现在局势大好，他舍不得放弃。放弃意味着要为美国天然气付出大量金钱，意味着加深北约桎梏。

伊万在他思考时已经走到他身边。路德维希的眼神始终随着他动，在不断上移中闪烁不定。忽然伊万伸手捏住他的下巴，他身体一僵。

无视对方的抗拒，伊万用小指挠了挠男人的喉结。他把一条腿跨到椅子的另一面，在对方惊恐的眼神里坐下来。路德维希被压得严严实实，不敢轻举妄动，只能由着下巴上的手沿脸颊上移摸到眼角，然后闭上那侧的眼。伊万用拇指按压眼球，力道并不小，有股要把它压破的意味。

路德维希用另一只眼注视着伊万。现在他十分恐惧。他见识过斯拉夫人所有残忍的手段——当然，他想和平年代它们大约不该被用上，即使他不敢说自己对此深信。还好伊万放开可怜的器官，抱着他的头去舔被蹂躏的通红的眼皮。湿漉漉的舌头还沾着酒气，他被舔得很疼，求饶道：“伊万，冷静。我们正在谈判……”

伊万不说话，只拽着他一起倒到地上，双手拉扯他衣领，鼻尖相抵。还能脱身吗？操蛋的阿尔弗雷德，只会挑拨离间。路德维希视死如归地紧闭双眼。

伊万蓦地产生想殴打他的想法，虽然他们不再是敌人；好吧，或许从某种意义上来说仍是，和平局势和贸易往来是一种关系保护和一种虚情假意。但克里米亚事件后他们间仿佛连虚情假意都没有了。管道已经铺设过半，面对相关企业遭到的制裁，他不得不从国库拿出资金补贴；现在路德维希因阿尔弗雷德的威胁而退却，甚至代表欧盟朝他施压，他无法咽下这口气。

“我真想揍你一顿。”他蹲下来认真地对他说。

路德维希张开眼皮，对着伊万不掩饰敌意的脸。他目光闪躲着往下，滑到伊万的腰侧，盯着大衣上的一条缝线：“我是否有别的选择？”

“你没有。除非你改变立场。”伊万拉开距离，轻轻地把拳头打在路德维希左胸。他震了一下，在挨俄罗斯的打和挨美国的宰之间犹豫不定。

“没有别的选择吗？”他放远目光，看到房间那头插在地上的水管，它正在反光。

“你不愿意改变立场是吗？我们的交情真是虚假到极点。”伊万也把头转向那儿。路德维希在水管的反光中看到来自紫色眼眸的凌厉视线。

他吞咽着口水说：“我可以和你做爱。”

伊万扭过头看他，异样的笑容在他脸上浮现，加深，变得有些疯狂。他浑身散发酒气。

“好啊。”他说，把手按在路德维希的西装扣子上。

“但是关于NS2的事，你保证我们还有商谈的余地？”路德维希把手按在伊万的手上。伊万有点不耐烦了，要挥开他的手。而他的力气并不小，以至于两人抓着同一颗纽扣，谁也抢不过谁。再这样下去衣服就要被扯烂了，路德维希懊丧地想。

“那要看你让不让我满意了。”伊万敷衍道，酒精使他不太清醒。于是那只与他抗争的手放开了。伊万拉住外衣的一片，向侧面拉扯。

路德维希再次阻止他：“我自己脱。你会把衣服弄坏。“

伊万看着他强壮的朋友跪坐把衣服一件件脱掉，再叠得方方正正摆在一旁。只剩下内裤时他停下来，静静地看着伊万。他的眼神侵略性地扫过每一寸肌肤，直至背上的掌印，停留在那儿。他那处印痕已经肿胀发紫，可知殴打力度很大，且几小时前才发生。他抱住他的肩，把头贴在他背上，用嘴唇摩擦伤处。

“太痒了。”路德维希轻轻地挣动。

“阿尔弗雷德打的吗？”他问。

“嗯。现在还有印子？”他看来并不在意。

“打得挺重的，有淤血呢。看来只有武力才会让你屈服？”伊万抱紧他西边朋友的手臂不断收紧，把路德维希挤得喘不过气。他阴暗地想，一会儿他要把他按在这里，用水管操他。

路德维希仰着头努力吸着气，他对伊万的话感到茫然：“我并没有向阿尔弗雷德屈服啊。”

回答出乎意料，伊万只花了不到一分钟就明白了自己先前一直会错了意。该被碎尸万段的阿尔弗雷德——他睁大眼睛，手臂的力道也松懈了。他失望的样子却让路德维希也误会了。他以为这是一个自己乘胜追击的机会。于是他靠过去，跪到伊万身前。

“做吗？”路德维希试探地问。

伊万回过神。

**{4}**

给路德维希发出的短信还是无回应，弗朗西斯又等了一分钟，然后把手机锁屏了扔到一边，解散掉长发，脱掉睡袍，钻进被窝。

“Mama还是没回你吗？”玛利亚收走父亲的衣服，叠好放到床头。

“是啊。”弗朗西斯翻了个身，“不过没关系，不用理他。我睡一会。”

“Papa不担心俄罗斯改变立场？”她没有要走的意思。

“我是个核电国家。”他背对女孩儿说道，“我没有路德维希对他这么依赖。”

“可是Mama要为我们牺牲了哦。”玛利亚看着手机，它仍然没振动。

弗朗西斯把被子拉到头顶：“我也有为了你们怼小阿尔弗啊。”

“你真的是为了我和德国吗？”

“玛利亚，你也去午睡吧。我真的要睡了。”弗朗西斯把头也伸到被子下面去了。

等他再把脑袋伸出来时，玛利亚已经出去了。

**{5}**

路德维希的手机被丢在外衣口袋里，而外衣正在距离他们几米远的地方。不要留下痕迹。用安全套。这是他给出唯二要求。现在在伊万的注视下，他的肌肉收紧着，颤动着。伊万的心已经唱起了歌，啊，他的小路德维希，尽心尽责的小伙伴，总能给他惊喜。

但这完美无瑕的肌肤上倘若被禁止留下痕迹的确令人惋惜。于是他的心冷静了些，视线怏怏地在男人胸口画圈。他看了看那张脸，坚毅，自持，不容侵犯。如果他不遵守约定，恐怕之后欧盟制裁会纷至沓来。所以他在作恶与慷慨的摇摆中，还是选择了后者。

只是他不想让德国胜利。

“那么，如果想不被染上痕迹的话，你就自己来吧，小路德。”

他解开裤子，把它褪到腿弯后，坐回原位。路德维希确认他话里的意思后，扯开一个半带恶劣的笑，以近乎啐骂的语气道：“伊万·布拉金斯基，你果然有够变态。”

伊万坐在墙边观看这场好戏：路德维希保持跪立的姿势，正用手指操自己的屁股。他的后穴在视线无法触及之处，很可惜。不过这个姿势让他得以把德国的神情完整收入眼底。他微微仰头，唇也略张，双瞳焦点极远，方位在正上空。伊万望过去，发现天花板上什么也没有。他不悦地说：“路德维希，看着我啊。”然后德国才把头摆正，唇也抿起来，神色清冷得像正在会议上发言。

他的皮肤没有染上一丝一毫的情色；或者说，他的大脑还完整地被理智占据。挂在伊万脸上的笑意转为一层疏离面具，被路德维希眼神的利剑击碎。碎片还没落下来，只是在表面生出裂痕。伊万继续穿戴它，观赏表演。路德维希对待自己的方式很随意，仅仅沾取唾液后就用两根手指把自己打开，从他的脸上也找不到一丝不适神情，仿佛他正在粗暴扩张的是他人的身体。扩张动作中与手腕反复摩擦、碰撞的性器竟也挺立至完全充血。伊万的视线回到他脸上，发觉对方也在看他，神情不算友善。

他感觉得到德国态度的变化。如果说在开始之前他是在被动配合，那么现在他正在主动进攻。而这么做的原因都只是，为了天然气，呵。整个欧美都在连手对抗他啊，狗娘养的北约。他已经不是苏联了。伊万的头在墙上缓慢地摆动，变换视角看他。“转过来。”在确认无法看到背后光景时，他说。路德维希没犹豫，听话地转身，甚至略微伏低上身，完整暴露被三根手指进出的部位。穴肉紧紧咬住男人粗大的指节，进出略显艰难，褶皱都被撑平。

淫靡，淫靡，淫靡又色情。他像鬣狗一样盯着那穴口，幻想出紧窄洞穴被自己撑到要裂开的糜烂场景。他脸颊微红。伊万记得以前和德国做爱的时候，对方经常被操到流泪，痛骂他太大和太暴力。但那时德国也不解风情，不主动索取柔情蜜意的前戏，而是放任狂野燃烧的欲火，如两只野兽厮打于夜幕。伤痕和血迹是性爱中的常见元素，他喜欢，路德维希也不介意。他怀疑过，冷冰冰的德国是否真与他性癖相投，直到他让德国操他，他也被咬的鲜血直流。直白，刚毅，强大的野心，它们刻在路德维希的身体里。这么多年过去，他会改变吗？他把自己包装在谦恭温和的外壳下，可是，也不过就是面具。伊万轻哼，也让满是裂痕的面具碎裂和落下。

“套呢？在哪儿？”路德维希跨坐上伊万的腿。

“不帮我舔一舔吗？软着可戴不进去。”伊万肆无忌惮地弹了下男人的性器。

路德维希亦不甘示弱，手指在裸露的龟头上按压、揉捏，让伊万疼得皱眉。“我看已经够硬了。快点，套在哪里？”

“你真是迫不及待啊。”伊万恐怕再僵持下去路德维希又会搬出天然气的事来。他不想听，于是遂了他的愿，起身去找来安全套。而路德维希接过后直接用嘴咬着撕开，粗暴地替他套上。他对待东边朋友的动作也和温情无关，痛得他差点骂“苏卡不列”。

伊万在粗鲁的操作方式下反讥：“这款外面没有润滑哦。你真的不舔一舔？”

“你早说我就会反过来戴。”路德维希冷冰冰地说，把乳胶环推到底。接着他便埋下头把巨大的性器包裹在口中。一瞬间冲上顶峰的快感让伊万眼前发白，他差点射出来。

伊万仰着头喘息，他喜欢这种暴力的刺激，快感过强了。他抱住路德维希的脖子，用力下压，却很快被他从桎梏脱出。伊万抬头，见他唇边挂着一丝粘稠的唾液。

路德维希的动作倒行云流水，他抹去液体后便环住他的颈，将臀缝对准性器顶端，下沉。

伊万的阴茎侵入了火热的领地，他从微张的嘴里呼出气音。

结合不顺畅。路德维希在吞入头部时停了一瞬，把上身靠到他身上后才慢慢沉到底。润滑和扩张都不是很足，他觉得十分疼。他抱紧伊万，对方还穿着衣服，但汗水渗透布料，因此手臂所及之处尽是湿热触感。他很用力地抱他，把下巴搁在他肩上，一侧脸颊贴上他身后冰凉的墙。他需要降温。

片刻后，路德维希觉得自己已经能容纳对方的巨大，于是撑着结实的肩膀抬起腰又坐下去。见鬼，还是太紧。他闷哼了一声，又停下来看伊万，眼眶微动。

伊万享受被肠壁绞紧的快感，五指揉捏他的臀，换来警告。“别捏，”路德维希说，“你准会留什么痕迹。”

他的手放下了，环到路德维希腰上虚握。恶劣的笑声又响起来：“你怎么不动了？我很大？弄疼你了？”

“是，你很大。我要适应。”路德维希说，想对他翻白眼。

伊万不给他适应的时间，努力挺挺着腰往深处顶：“你刚才还很强硬啊。”

路德维希被操得不说话，只能把全身重量压在伊万腿上，大口地喘气。他没想到相隔几十年后再和伊万做会这么困难。不过现在是抛出问题的时机了，他咬着牙问：“NS2的事，你能坚持完工吗？”

呵，又是天然气。伊万把扶在他腰上的手猛地掐紧，就着插入的姿势把他推倒在地，双手按住他胸膛。路德维希撞到地上，发出一声夹杂痛楚和兴奋的叫喊。性器碾过他体内的敏感点，快感逐渐显现。

“我已经和你做了，你要信守诺言。”他红着眼睛说。

伊万推着他的膝弯，让双腿分开，露出被巨物蹂躏的肉穴。它被撑得发白，发红，再多一点就要破裂。他很满意，缓缓开始抽动，撞击。时隔多年，他终于再一次侵占路德维希的身体了，他是如此满足。如果不是阿尔弗雷德提防他——他果然还是热爱他西方朋友的身体，热爱他们向他臣服的感觉——但没有如果，他知道路德维希和他做爱只是为了天然气。他不得不面色阴沉：“我们的管道通到哪了？”

“波罗的……海。”路德维希的手抠住地毯，固定身体。他的背在粗糙的布料上磨得疼，他希望别因此留下印记。

“不对。”伊万狠狠地撞他，想把睾丸一起顶进去，“不是那根，是这根。”

“……哪根……啊……”那一小块地毯在路德维希手指下扭曲，旋转。

“已经到柏林了。”伊万说，“不会顶穿德意志吧？”

路德维希勉强用眼神回应他，那双漂亮的眼睛里理智涣散了。伊万看到他高傲的外壳卸下，终获满足。

他西方的伙伴啊，也就只有谈及资源的时候会向他服软。

**{6}**

谈判结束，伊万摘下满是精液的套子打了个结，丢到路德维希脸上，没扔上去，只砸到胸口。而路德维希在他射精后就起身了，从桌上抽取一沓纸后射在里面。

“真冷漠啊，德国。”伊万坐在地上拉好裤子，看着这位欧盟主席，北约附庸，俄罗斯制裁者。

路德维希走过去，拉着伊万的衣领躬身：“告诉我，你会坚定立场。”

伊万望穿他冰冷的眼底，纯真又嫌恶地笑了：“好吧，我会的。”

**{7}**

路德维希回到德国的家里，得到玛利亚的热烈欢迎。小姑娘告诉他弗朗西斯等他很久了。他匆匆走到卧房，向法国汇报成果。

“他是坚定的吧？”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说。

“是。”路德维希走过去，脱掉衣服爬到床上。弗朗西斯把他拉到被子里。

不同于伊万·布拉金斯基的尖锐，弗朗西斯的性爱手法温润，浪漫又甘甜。欢爱过后路德维希趴在床上，让对方的手指在浸满液体的后穴里转动，引导它们流出。“真不容易啊，Mama。”弗朗西斯戳着里面的嫩肉。这个穴道先前被伊万干得红肿，他不确定弗朗西斯有没有发现端倪。“这次天然气的事应该没什么问题了。”他引导话题说。“啊，是。”弗朗西斯拍拍他的屁股，“你去洗澡吧。”

路德维希进浴室洗澡去了。弗朗西斯的手机响了一下，他发现是伊万的短信。

“哟，弗朗西斯^L^！俄罗斯高度评价德国为支持NS2所持的负责态度哦！”

弗朗西斯扶额，忍着笑忍着气给他回信。

“你这么喜欢他，要不要考虑入伙欧盟？”

见那边久久没回应，他又补上一条。

“喂，只是一个玩笑。”

还是没回应，弗朗西斯又把手机扔到一边。

玛利亚跑进来。弗朗西斯不愿让身上的吻痕吓到孩子，便拿起床头的浴袍抖开，准备披上。

“Papa是怎么知道Mama和俄罗斯先生做了的呢？”女孩儿好奇地问。

弗朗西斯闻言神秘一笑，眼神掠过浴袍上的折痕后，又来到路德维希脱下的外衣上。

“Belle，你不知道吗？你们母女俩叠衣服都一个样啊。”他答着，穿好衣服。

“那Papa不会生气的吧？”玛利亚眨眼。

弗朗西斯回给小女士明媚的笑容：“不会啦。”

**Ende**


End file.
